ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Wiki:Policies
Greetings, fellow Iron Man Wiki Members! This is a Special Page for the wiki that will tell you all about the Policies for the Iron Man Wiki. New Users in the wiki are recommended to read these policies first before editing pages and joining the community. Regulations Do's * Always Be Polite. * Think twice before making an Edit. Dont's * Never Delete information from a page, unless for a good reason. Any User or Contributor who does this will be inspected for their actions and warned. If the user does the same action repeatedly, he / she will be blocked indefinitely. * Do Not Destroy or Mess Up pages in the wiki. Such examples include Deleting Information from a page and Replacing it with Nonsense Information. * Do Not Create Useless or Nonsense Pages in the wiki. Users who do this will be Warned. The second time they do this, they will be blocked with a time limit. If the User was relieved from their Block and does this a third time, that User will be blocked indefinitely. * Do Not Spam. Users who spam will be given a Warning. The second time they do this, they will be Blocked Indefinitely. * Do Not Troll when commenting, posting or messaging. This action is very annoying, and Users who are caught doing this will be Warned. The second time they repeat the action, they will be Blocked Indefinitely. * Do Not Upload Fan-Fiction content to the wiki unless for your own use, such as for your Profile Page or when making a Blog Post. Wiki Policies Communication This section lists all the rules you should follow when communicating to one another in the wiki. * Always remember to be Polite and Respect others. * Refrain from using Profane Words, especially Strong Words. Users who use profane words will be given a Warning. The second time they use such words, the User will be Blocked with a Time Limit depending on the severity of their action. ** If the user directly assaults a User using profane words, that User will be immediately blocked for an Indefinite Time. * Refrain from posting Negative or Offensive Comments in the Comments Section about the topic of the page. * Do Not post Comments or Messages with nonsense words such as "aecbdjfigh", or "blablablaba". Editing Format This section explains all the Rules and Formats for Editing in the Iron Man Wiki. * When creating a Section Header for a page, always leave a space after the Section Header. Example: ''' Section Header '''Text here. * Always Highlight important terms or words in a page using the Bold code. Example: This is the Iron Man Wiki. ** Character names are Not to be highlighted, only with the exception of the starting information of the page. * Always use Correct Grammar when editing or placing information into a page. ** American-English is the main grammar format here. ** British-English is not advisable for the grammar in pages, but can be used for your own personal use. * When creating a New Page, always include the following sections into the page. ** Notes ** Trivia ** Gallery ** References ** External Links Forums * When creating a Thread for discussion of a topic, make sure that it makes sense. * If the topic you want to discuss is more of a private matter, please do not discuss it there and Contact our Staff instead. Uploads * Always upload a good quality version of the image. * Do Not Re-Upload a photo or image that is already within the database. Check the list of photos first before uploading, or make sure you haven't seen the photo in the wiki yet. * Always give your photo a good File Name before Uploading. ** Bad examples include: "1A2b3c44defg5hhhiijk67789lmno10p.jpg" or "12345abcdefg_img.jpg". ** Good examples can be: *** Iron Man Wiki.jpg *** Test_Message.jpg Category:Developing Pages Galleries * A Gallery for a page should always have the following format: ** The Width Value for the Gallery should always be at "195". ** The regular code for the Gallery should be: ' ' ** Photos placed into the Gallery should have no "File" code in them. * A Maximum of 12 images only may be placed in the gallery of a page. ** These 12 images must be of the best quality available, as well as be enjoyable image content to feature for users. Chat * Be Polite and respectful when in Chat. * Mild profanity is allowed in chat, so long as it is in good measure during conversations. Although Administrators and Chat Moderators will still keep an eye you. ----